Paul and Rache2
by MaRrU
Summary: Es de su primera vez y como se dijeron que se aman...Ok esta es la "continuacion" de mi pasado fic, es COMPLETO asi que hay que leer los dos solo que 1 paul 2 rachel
1. Paul POV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo que uno o dos hombres de los que salen ahí pero no u.u) todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

**DEDICADO A:**

mAfER BlAcK, Rach-Role player-Laura, SULY, mi cariño mio: Merlys Caroline Black, y sami116

Había pasado un tiempo desde que la conocí y comenzamos a salir, todo había cambiado adiós a lo impulsivo, a lo arrogante, a lo criticón; todo había cambiado por ella, por Rachel, MI Rachel. Todo las cosas estaban mejorando, aunque no dejaba de sentirme mal porque aunque ella pensara que no me daba cuenta sabía perfectamente que lloraba amargamente por Jacob en las noches que yo patrullaba pero claro ella era mi impronta, mi amor, mi universo, mi razón, mi todo y me daba cuenta de todo no podía esconderme nada al igual que yo a ella además que no podía separarme mucho de ella así que en mis patrulladas pasaba cerca de su casa y lo sabia pero claro ella quería ser fuerte por mí, por Billy por ella misma, pero yo sabía que todo esto la estaba matando, ella era la que todo lo tenía controlado, la que todo savia y ahora era todo lo contrario y no podía permitir eso no más.

Así que aquí estoy parado en su casa para pedirle a Billy que me deje llevarla a pasear y sería el colmo si Billy se niega después de todo lo que me había costado convencer a Sam de darme el día y la tarde y la noche y todo para estar con Rachel, bueno no solamente tuve que hacerme un poco el sufrido y agregándole que le enseñe como lloraba Rachel cuando no estaba con ella y de mas así que sin más ya espero en la sala a que baje

-Gracias Paul se que lo haces para que ella olvide el dolor de no saber nada de Jacob

-No tienes que agradecer Billy tu sabes que daría y haría todo solo porque ella esté bien y aliviar un poco su sufrir

-Lo sé pero...

-Ya estoy lista Paul aunque no se a donde quieres ir el clima esta como siempre pero…

-Hija cálmate él sabrá a donde ir tu solo diviértete que falta te hace (le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que Rachel se había agachado para despedirse y mientras se dirigía a la cocina agrego)

-Cuídense mucho y te la encargo Paul te llevas mi vida lo sabes

-Y sabes Billy que también es la mía así que claro que la cuidare

Subimos al coche le tome la mano y deposite un beso en ella -Ok hoy será solo para ti (y toque su nariz con mi dedo) y para mi ok? (junte nuestras frentes) y ahora iremos al cine te parece bien?

-Paul sabes que no me gusta que gastes y menos en mi porque yo se que

(La calle colocando un dedo sobre sus labios) -No digas nada ok además no será gran cosa (y la bese tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo porque desde la mañana no lo hacía) Tu solo déjate querer

-Está bien pero, oye que hoy no te tocaba patrullar? (levanto su ceja e hizo su gesto de no entender. Amo que haga eso, amo sus gestos y la amo a ella completa)

-Sí pero Sam se apiado de mi como no nos necesita a todos porque no ay rastro de ningún chupasangre pues me dejo descansar y que mejor manera que contigo…

Llegamos al cine yo rogaba interior mente por qué no escogiera la típica película romántica como toda mujer claro no me importaría tener que verla porque en realidad sabía perfectamente que me la pasaría viéndola a ella en vez de la película pero aun así; pero no para mi sorpresa y para demostrar una vez más que ella no es como todas las demás escogió una comedia así que compre las entradas nos formamos para comprar los refrescos, nachos, hot dog y palomitas y unos chicos de la fila no dejaban de ver a Rachel y gracias a mi parte lobo pude escuchar que comentaban cosas sobre ella cosa que me dio coraje y comencé a temblar cuando se atrevieron a hablarle supongo se dio cuenta porque pronto me tomo de la mano, puso de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla acercarse a mi oído y pedirme que me calmara que todo estaba bien que ella estaba conmigo pero lo que hizo que terminara con todo fue sus ojos esos ojos hermosos que siempre tenían alegría para mi, ahora me veían con miedo y ahí fue que caí me di cuenta que ella me temía.

Pague, tome las cosas, me dirigí a la sala, me senté y ahí estaba viendo la pantalla sin mirar, al intermedio de la película fue cuando me saco de mi ensimismamiento cuando comento -Que pasa Paul? No as prestado atención a la película ni a mí, que pasa? Todo estaba muy bien hasta hace rato que pasa porque estas así

-Rachel tu... Tienes... O más bien me tienes miedo?

-de que estás hablando?

-no te molestes en negarlo lo vi en tus ojos hace rato y si es así dímelo yo quiero lo mejor para ti y estando con miedo no lo es así que (no pude seguir fui callado por sus labios y todo el mundo se me olvido por ese momento hasta que se separo de mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dijo algo que jamás olvidare porque fue la primera vez que lo escuche de sus labios)

-Tenía miedo que te transformaras pero no por mi o alguna persona solo por una en especial tu, te imaginas lo que pasaría si se enteran que eres? Además los problemas para la reserva

-Todo era pensando en mi? Estabas preocupada y asustada x lo que me podría pasar a mi?

- Claro que si Paul, yo te amo y es más que natural que sienta eso por ti no lo crees

-Espera que dijiste? (no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien aunque por mi lado lobo no podía fallarme y mi corazón palpitaba descontrolado)

-Que es normal preocuparme por ti?

-No eso antes de eso

-Que te amo?

-Si eso, estás segura? Es en serio?

-Claro que si, no podría jugar con algo así aunque sé que es pronto para decirlo pero (la calle con un beso)

-Yo también te amo Rach... Así la otra parte de la película la pasamos entre abrazos, besos y risas

Saliendo del cine la invite a cenar no eran más que pasadas las 7 pero no podía decir que a comer así que la lleve a un restaurant no era la gran cosa pero era acogedor y tranquilo, además nadie se extrañaba ni nada de todo lo que comíamos ya que había poca gente y la que estaba, estaba más entretenida en sus asuntos que en ver a los demás para criticar

-Gracias Paul por ser como eres, por preocuparte y hacer todo lo que haces por mí de verdad que no se qué pasaría si no hubiera vuelto

-Yo si se tu seguirías igual de sola que yo, pensando que el amor es una basura y una tontería mientras todos a tu alrededor pensarían lo contrario y lo más importante te habrías perdido de conocer este bombón! (e hice mi cara de chico sexy y me golpe el mentón con el puño también como signo de soy sexy y ella soltó su hermosa y melodiosa risa) -Estas de acuerdo conmigo en eso verdad?

-jaja o claro por supuesto que sí! Todo lo que me habría perdido mi propio comediante en casa jajaj

-ja muy graciosa señorita, muy graciosa (y la bese)

Íbamos camino a la reserva ella temblaba pues eran casi las 9 así que la atraje a mí y la abrace ella se acomodo en mi pecho y supe que se había quedado dormida por la forma acompasada de su respirar y el tranquilo latido de su corazón, ese que ahora era el mío, ese que si se detenía para ella también lo haría para mí.

Estaba cayendo muy fuerte la lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en tormenta y el camino se ponía muy feo estaba pensando en llegar a casa por algunas cosas para evitar que se mojara Rachel y así llevarla en brazos hasta su casa porque para manejar estaba horrible e iba pensando en eso cuando su teléfono sonó de repente y como vi que era Billy me tome el atrevimiento de contestar ella seguía dormida

-Si Billy, soy Paul. Rachel viene dormida y no quise despertarla se ve muy linda de esa manera pero que paso? Necesitas algo? Saben algo de Jacob?

-No, no y vamos Paul no tienes que ser tan romántico, ni especifico conmigo pero bueno quería saber cómo y donde están ya ves que ya viene la tormenta y el agua ahorita está demasiado fuerte

-Lo sé, me es difícil manejar ahorita pero había pensado llegar a mi casa ya que esta mucho más cerca recoger ahí algunas cosas para que no se moje Rachel y después llevarla corriendo a casa ya que es más fácil que yo lo haga corriendo que en carro

-Si de hecho lo pensé, pero mi hija si se moja puede enfermarse así que mejor lleguen a tu casa y esperen que pase la tormenta

-Si claro, está bien Billy ya estamos por llegar a mi casa

-Ok está bien cualquier cosa avísenme por favor

Metí el carro en la cochera y me quede como tonto viendo a Rachel esto de la imprimación si que es loco ahora los entiendo esto es involuntario

-ya llegamos? Llevo mucho tiempo dormida? Dónde estamos? Y que es lo que se escucha? (y se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba en el asiento como lo haces después de tener una buena siesta eso me hizo sonreírle)

-Numero 1 si llegamos, 2 no casi nada solo todo el camino, 3 en mi casa y 4 es la lluvia de la tormenta que está cayendo así que tapate bien con lo que te traiga ahorita y espera que yo te lleve dentro si?

-ok aunque si sales te mojaras y esta súper fuerte la lluvia y te enfermaras y sssh (le puse un dedo en los labios) no te preocupes tu novio es mejor que superman (y la bese) salí rápido del carro a la casa y regrese por ella y la cargue de manera nupcial y la metí a la casa

-Ve a mi cuarto ahí deje una sudadera mía que puedes usar y unos shorts para que te quites esa ropa y no te enfermes ok? Yo me cambiare aquí abajo si necesitas algo me dices


	2. Rachel POV

Subí a su habitación a cambiarme y me encontré en su cama una sudadera, una toalla y un short como él había dicho me quite la ropa y me seque lo más rápido que podía tenia frio así que me apresure solo que los shorts eran caso perdido se me caían así que me quede solo con la sudadera baje directo a la cocina porque en la sala no estaba Paul y que mejor lugar que donde había comida sip ahí estaba agachado dentro del refrigerador

-Aquí estas, porque ustedes comen como si nunca llenaran? (y me acerque a abrazarlo por la espalda)

-No lo sé, (se giro para quedar frente a mí y abrazarme) creo que tanta perfección necesita de algún sacrificio jajaj

-jajaj insisto mi propio comediante en casa

-Pero el mejor comediante que no? Te hago reír mucho

-ah y modesto además

-jaja ven vamos a ver la tele mientras se pasa la tormenta (me tomo de la mano y fuimos a recostarnos en el sillón, pasaban una película de terror así que estaba abrazada fuertemente y escondía mi cara en el, mientras reía a carcajadas no sé si de la película o de mi)

-Oye te estás riendo de mi o de la película, porque si es de mi no tienes porque, yo no soy diversión de nadie y (no pude seguir me comenzó a besar)

-Claro que de la tonta película, tu eres tierna escondiéndote para no ver esas tonterías (aparto un mechón de mi cara para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja) –Te amo (me beso)

Todo estaba perfecto el recostándonos entre besos en el sillón y el sobre mi diciendo que me ama, siguió con su camino de besos entre mi boca, mi cuello, mis hombros, mientras me abrazaba yo sentía que lo necesitaba sentía ese fuego crecer dentro de mí, esa necesidad de tenerlo conmigo de ser uno mismo, así que me pegue mas a él, lo bese con esa necesidad, esa ansiedad de tenerlo esperando que el comprendiera y lo hizo

-Estás segura de esto Rachel? (y se puso de pie)

Me levante yo también y lo abrase -Créeme nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de algo como lo estoy ahora…

Me tomo en brazos y subimos a la habitación; ya estando ahí me volvió a abrazar y besar al tiempo que me acariciaba, mis manos viajaban por toda su espalda, pecho, hombros y brazos. Mientras él me besaba, me iba desnudando, entre cada caricia entre cada beso no solo caían nuestras ropas y nuestros cuerpos quedaban desnudos sino que era algo mas iban cayendo las capas, la coraza que nos cubría de los demás y quedaban nuestros corazones, nuestras almas desnudas y expuestas a merced del otro porque sabíamos a la perfección que el otro no sería capaz de dañarnos porque éramos uno mismo, beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, abrazo tras abrazo, palabra tras palabra nos íbamos compenetrando, nos íbamos conociendo para ser uno parte del otro…

Me termino de quitar la ropa faltante sentándose él al borde de la cama y dejándome frente a él, expuesta para solo comerme con sus ojos y decirme con sus labios "_perfecta, hermosa" _yo no sabía cómo reaccionar me daba pena era mi primera vez tanto desnuda frente a alguien como en la intimidad, así que se me subieron los calores a las mejillas me sentí tonta al sonrojarme ya que a mi edad era extraño pero él solo se levanto de la cama sonriendo y me acaricio las mejillas para después depositarme en la cama esa cama que olía condenadamente bien, tenía su olor impregnado; mareándome, llamándome, excitándome dejándome sin sentido. Termino de desvestirse para colocarse sobre mí de nuevo besándome, acariciándome como queriendo grabarse todo mi cuerpo en su mente, labios, manos y cuerpo…

-Estás segura de querer hacer esto? Sé que es tonto preguntar tanto pero quiero estar seguro que no te arrepentirás después…

-De lo único que me arrepiento es haberme ido, no haber vivido contigo todo esto desde tiempo atrás, de no agradecerte el hacerme sentir viva, el estar conmigo y de lo que me arrepentiré es no decirte desde el primer día que Te Amo (y lo bese)

No había marcha atrás solo estaríamos él y yo, el uno para el otro no existía el mundo afuera ni siquiera la tormenta al contrario ella ayudaba mucho, sonaba como si fuese el compas que nos marcaba lo que teníamos que seguir; las gotas en la ventana eran una embestida de Paul dentro de mí, era una campana sonando en la entrada de mi corazón abriéndose a él, era una sonrisa de Paul por estar juntos, era un beso, era un te amo, era un estaremos juntos por siempre…

Estaba por llegar lo sentía y sabia que él no demoraría mucho más que yo en hacerlo, así que me moví con más ímpetu que el de antes para lograrlo y así fue llegamos casi juntos el lleno todo mi ser, cuando salió sentí un vacio, me sentí incompleta, se recostó sobre mi ya que su respiración se normalizara, la mi seguía un poco acelerada me abrazo rodando en la cama quedo él de espaldas y yo recostada sobre su pecho…

**N/A:** Ok y hasta aquí queda la primera vez de Paul y Rachel y pues el próximo será de cómo se enteraron Billy, Jacob y Paul que serian abuelo, tío y padre jajaja espero tener tiempo y inspiración ya la estoy ideando en mi cabecita solo tengo que acomodar las ideas, espero verls en la próxima, besotes y abrazotes….


End file.
